


Sous la pluie

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [20]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M, Rain, Umbrella
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Elfe est coincée sous la pluie avec le cadeau pour son frère.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984





	Sous la pluie

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 20!

La pluie tombait de façon diluvienne sur Hawkins. À la base, Jane était supposée retrouver tout le monde à l'arcade pour jouer aux jeux vidéos mais elle avait dû faire un détour pour aller chercher le dernier cadeau de noël qu'elle avait à acheter, celui pour Jonathan, et elle se retrouvait à présent coincée sous la devanture d'un ancien magasin pour les protéger elle et le cadeau de son frère contre l'averse.

Elle soupira et s'appuya contre le mur. Elle allait pouvoir attendre un moment. Ce n'était pas comme en été, la pluie n'allait pas juste durer une minute ou deux, elle allait être bien plus longue que cela.

Regardant la pluie tomber et s'écouler sur la route jusque dans les canalisations, elle se mit à réfléchir à un tas de choses idiotes auxquelles elle n'avait pas pensé jusque là. Elle resta ainsi un moment, se laissant bercer par la pluie, quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, la ramenant à la réalité. Elle se pencha légèrement pour ne pas être mouillée et voir qui l'interpellait quand Dustin se glissa sous la devanture à ses côtés, un parapluie au-dessus de la tête. Elle eut l'impression de voir son sauveur quand il la recouvrit également en dessous du parapluie. Ce fut probablement pour cette raison qu'il lui semblait voir le garçon être auréolé et qu'elle ne comprit d'abord pas ce qu'il lui disait.

«Quoi?

-Je t'ai enfin trouvée!

-Comment tu as fait?

-Will a dit que tu devais aller chercher quelque chose pour noël. Comme je suis le seul à avoir un parapluie, je suis venu te chercher.» Il lui tendit le bras pour qu'elle le prenne. «Tu viens? Il va falloir courir pour ne pas être trop trempés.

-Ou on peut attendre que la pluie cesse.

-Les autres vont être surpris de nous voir rentrer plus tard que prévu.

-On leur dira que tu as mis du temps à me trouver.»

Dustin fit mine de réfléchir puis lui sourit en fermant son parapluie.

«Ça me va, faisons ça.»


End file.
